Utopia
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata nilakandi kembali berganti tatap dengan mata emas. R&R?
1. Aomine

**WARNING: BL/Slash**. Dan pembaca juga sudah melihat _rating_nya, bukan? Itu saja sudah menjelaskan semuanya : Menggunakan **sudut pandang orang ketiga** dan saya minta maaf apabila nanti Anda menemukan **typo**.

**NOTE: **Ini salah satu fanfiksi yang—menurut anggapan saya—penuh dengan fatalisme. Lalu, seperti yang sudah-sudah: _don't like, don't read!_

* * *

**Utopia**

.**  
**  
By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction._

* * *

**i.**

Ciuman itu sudah mengatakan segalanya. Perasaan Kise dan jawaban Aomine—tak ada kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan dengan eksak mengenai hati mereka berdua. Tidak ada, bahkan tidak dengan kata 'suka' maupun 'cinta'. Di dunia modern yang penuh dengan distorsi, seringkali tak ada hati yang harus bersatu tatkala dua tubuh bertaut, sehingga tidak—hanya ciuman ini yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi serta menjadi penanggung jawab dari asal muasal air mata yang mengalir di wajah Kise.

Hanya satu sore di musim gugur, tempat biasa di depan stasiun dengan suara pantul bola oranye yang mulai kehilangan momentum dan suara engah napas saling susul-menyusul. Adrenalin, gairah, dan yang terpenting: impuls. Campurkan semuanya dan hal itu membuat Aomine berada dalam delusi. Mendadak saja wajah sang adam di hadapannya terlihat begitu indah tatkala ditimpa cahaya mentari sore—membutakan, katakanlah; begitu membuatnya terpana seolah tengah melihat lukisan Michelangelo di Sistine. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mempengaruhinya, sehingga ia maju dan memanggil nama Kise dalam napas yang tertahan, menyentuh ujung dagunya, dan…

—Kini ia tahu segalanya.

(Yang memberinya tanda peringatan, namun dihiraukannya karena impuls sudah mempengaruhi otaknya hingga nyaris gila.)

Dia.

Kise.

Kise—

(Suara basah ini membuatnya tidak tahan. Begitu pula dengan pasokan oksigen dalam alveolus yang tak kunjung bertukar dengan karbondioksida. Panas membakar, dalam dirinya.)

_Jangan bilang, saat ciuman ini berakhir…_

(Ciuman yang mendadak bercampur air mata membuatnya bingung. Ada yang salah, namun seorang Daiki Aomine hanya bisa menurut pada nafsu hewaninya.)

—_Kise, kau tidak suka padaku, 'kan?_

Namun pertanyaan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam hati, tak akan pernah diutarakan selamanya. Bukan karena tidak bisa, melainkan karena semuanya sudah terjawab dengan begitu lugas. Denotatif tanpa keambiguan dalam setiap bulir air mata milik Kise.

"Aominecchi… Aku…."

Lalu tangis itu tak berhenti hingga sekitar mereka sudah berubah gelap.

"Kau itu cowok, Kise," kata Aomine tanpa ada sarkasme di sana. Ia menyentuh pundak Kise, namun sebelum ia bisa mencegah, sang pirang telah merenggut kemejanya yang basah oleh keringat, kemudian tersedu di sana. "…Jangan menangis."

Yang terakhir itu ia ucapkan dengan tenggorokan tercekat

**ii.**

Satu pertanyaan yang terus mengganjal dalam benaknya adalah: "Sejak kapan?"

Ia terus memikirkan hal ini, bahkan ketika hanya ada atap semen penuh retak sebagai alas dan langit biru cerah sebagai naungan untuk sosoknya yang telentang, pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikirannya bagai parasit. Ia tahu bahwa lamunan tak akan menjawab, namun rasa penasaran itu seperti parasit—mereka terus menggerogoti hingga kau menemukan jawab. Bak penyakit, tetapi yang menjadi korban di sini adalah perasaan.

Aomine menghembuskan napas pelan. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran, sebelum ia mendengar dengan telinganya bahwa seseorang tengah membuka pintu. Ia memutar mata, tak acuh dengan suara langkah kaki ringan yang terdengar (sudah cukup, asal orang itu tak mengganggunya), tetapi kefamiliaran dalam frasa yang terucap membuat Aomine…

…_sakit?_

"Aomine-kun, kau dicari oleh Akashi-kun. Sepertinya ada hal penting."

"Baiklah," jawabnya dengan nada cuek. Bagai hirau, walau sesungguhnya dalam hati melarau. Dia bangkit duduk, memaksakan ada senyum miring yang biasa terpampang di wajah. "Sepulang sekolah aku ke sana, Tetsu."

(Dalam iris nilakandi Aomine, sosok Kuroko yang tengah mengangguk membuatnya merasa dipermalukan rasa bersalah.)

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama, atau kalau tidak, nanti kau dihukum oleh Akashi-kun."

"Mm-hm."

Secuil harap ada dalam hati, hanya bisa berangan-angan bahwa sosok berkulit pucat itu segera lenyap dari pandang sebelum kesakitan yang ada dalam hati berubah menjadi sesuatu yang faktual. Tetapi, alih-alih pergi setelah jawaban dingin dari Aomine, Kuroko diam di sana. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca walau sudah jelas tengah menyelidiki. Aomine bungkam, karena ia tahu bahwa kata-kata baginya adalah pedang bermata dua—sekali berujar, maka segalanya akan tamat.

_Nanti dia tahu._

"…Kau tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun?"

Mungkin—ia hanya bisa menebak, tapi—pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah seorang cenayang. Atau mungkin, kebiasaan mengamati orangnya begitu hebat. Entah yang mana, Aomine tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia hanya bisa merasakan kepanikan saat Kuroko berkata seperti itu padanya. Tawanya payah karena terbata, detak jantungnya bahkan berdetak lebih kencang dari derap kuda. "A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya menyelidik keluar, "Aku baik-baik saja, tahu! Memangnya kenapa aku harus 'tidak apa-apa'?"

Aomine mengerti bahwa usaha itu menyedihkan. Semua usahanya bak senjata makan tuan. Ia berkata hanya untuk mengarahkan semua silabel kembali padanya, membuka perasaan yang seharusnya tertutup rapat apabila ia bungkam. _Deg deg deg_—seolah hanya suara itu yang sampai ke telinganya. Senyumnya juga payah, tetapi… orang ini belum berucap apapun.

(Dia masih bisa berharap, bukan?)

"…Baiklah. Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

Hanya satu kalimat penuh pengertian sebelum ia melihat rambut biru muda milik Kuroko telah lenyap dari pandangannya, menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekali lagi, yang tersisa hanyalah dia, semen yang kelabu, dan atap biru yang nampak mengejek dengan sinarnya yang terang.

Sendirian.

Tenggelam dalam lamunan.

**iii.**

Kelegaan dan rasa bersalah ini membakarnya dari dalam. Belum lagi rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti.

Perlahan Aomine merosot dengan punggung menyandar dinding, terus ke bawah dan bawah sampai ada suara 'duk' lemah dan rasa sakit yang menandakan bahwa ia tak bisa lebih jauh lagi. Biru kelam bertemu biru cerah, pertanyaan bertemu infiniti. Ia dipermainkan takdir—sebegitu senangnya takdir mempermainkan dirinya, hingga dunia seolah membuat skenario supaya Aomine melihat sumber rasa bersalahnya.

Tanpa sadar jemari Aomine menyentuh tempat _itu_. Yang kemarin menyentuh bibir Kise, hingga suara basah membuatnya gila dan lepas kendali. Telunjuknya kemudian meraba lidah yang ada di dalam mulut, tempat di mana papil bertebaran—yang memacu gairahnya tatkala tanpa ampun mengeksplorasi mulut Kise. Seperti dua orang baru dimabuk cinta, seperti pecandu bertemu dengan ekstasi. Aomine adalah pecandu, ciuman plus Kise adalah candu, dan testosteron adalah sang pengantar.

Kemudian, ia berhenti. Tangan itu; kini sudah berada di atas dadanya, tepat di mana jantung berada.

_(Hatinya.)_

"…."

Tak ada kata terucap. Bagi seorang Aomine, ini adalah hari yang begitu minim kata-kata. Dia diam, meresapi perasaannya yang penuh nestapa. Sakit yang limun ini sungguh membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ingin menangis, tetapi hanya hampa yang sanggup ia keluarkan.

(Mereka bilang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.)

**iv.**

Seharusnya solusi atas semua ini sudah jelas—sejelas langit cerah di bulan Agustus. Namun, Aomine merasakan tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Kise. Hangat, menenangkan, menyenangkan, walau dilakukan di kamar tanpa dilihat siapapun. Ia mengerti bahwa banyak kelakuan Kise yang membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya tertawa karena gemas, membuatnya melupakan duka untuk sesaat untuk digantikan oleh gembira di saat yang sama.

Ia menikmati.

Semua ciuman yang kembali mereka lakukan.

Dengan es krim rasa vanilla dingin yang terasa di lidah.

Aomine tidak ingin berhenti. Tubuhnya ingin disentuh, lagi dan lagi. Hatinya belum berubah, namun tubuh itu menyukai pengkhianatan ini. Tangannya yang kecoklatan menyentuh Kise, meraba dada yang masih tertutup kemeja, kemudian bermain-main dengan tubuh Kise dan tak akan puas sebelum mendengar erang dari sang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Aominecchi—hen-hentikan…," desah Kise, menginginkan pasokan oksigen yang lebih lagi. Tetapi Aomine sudah gila. Dia tidak peduli, karena oksigen nampak lebih berkawan dengannya ketimbang karbondioksida, sedangkan hormonnya kini terasa meluap. Protes Kise sama sekali tak meyakinkan di mata Aomine.

(Penolakan Aomine untuk berhenti nampak di wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum miring. Nakal.)

_Terus._

Bahkan berahinya kini memerintah. Tangannya bergerak liar meraih kancing kemeja Kise, melepasnya satu persatu hanya demi merasakan kehangatan yang dipisahkan oleh katun tipis biru. Dia liar—seperti hewan liar yang dilepas ke koloseum. Sepanjang desah, suara basah membuatnya menjadi sosok irasional yang menyerah pada impuls; untuk sekali lagi.

Pada akhirnya, satu gagasan terlintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

Semua ini sempurna, apabila ia tak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

(_"Jangan bilang apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja.")_

(Tetapi kebahagiaan yang Kise rasakan ini begitu meluap. Ia tidak tahan—harus ia ucapkan sebelum ia menelan pemikiran itu dalam erangnya.)

"—_Suka."_

"….Aku tahu."

**-bersambung-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** …Saya wajar kalau Anda merasa bingung. Hanya sekedar fanfiksi eksperimental karena saya sedang dalam masa pengobatan _writer's block_. Hehe. Maaf kalau terasa jelek dan masih mengambang. Apakah Aomine akan menyerah pada nafsunya dan memilih Kise, atau dia akan memilih Kuroko? Yah—tunggu saja. B-) Dan omong-omong, saya tidak akan memprioritaskan mengetik ini, fokus saya saat ini adalah fanfiksi lain di fandom ini yang berjudul _"A Heart That Fix Everything"_ #promosi Dan sebenarnya, ini dibuat hanya sebagai ancang-ancang sebelum menulis lanjutan fanfiksi tersebut. Saya tidak bisa menjamin, tetapi harapan saya sudah selesai sebelum September. Doakan saja. :)

Terakhir… ummm… _review?_ Mungkin kalau Anda _review_, _update_nya akan lebih cepat. Haha. #lol

_P. S. RIP **Cory Monteith**. Our beloved Finn Hudson. Glee will never be the same without you, even if they replace the cast with someone else T_T So sad that I have this idea on this day. #sobs_

**071413—rdb**


	2. Kise

**WARNING:** Lihat **rating** yang tertera, lalu tambahkan dengan unsur **BL/slash** di dalamnya. Sudah pasti Anda tahu apa yang menanti di setiap kata berikutnya dan, oh, jangan lupakan _fatalisme _serta mata tua nan rabun yang kadang tidak begitu awas terhadap **typo**!

**NOTE:** Penjelasan mengenai mengapa updatenya lama ada di bawah (plus bonus curhatan) dan seperti biasa: _don't like, don't read!_

* * *

**Utopia**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.**  
**  
Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction._

* * *

**i.**

Ciuman itu membuatnya buta. Sebuta seorang tuna netra melihat kelamnya dunia, sebuta sapi yang akan dipenggal di rumah jagal, dan sebuta seseorang yang tengah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup menjelaskan keadaan ini selain 'mimpi'. Tidak dengan 'cinta' dan tidak dengan 'wujud'. Yang ia rasakan dalam hati ini begitu sureal.

Bibir Aomine menyentuh bibirnya, lalu melumat dirinya dengan penuh gairah. Rangsang dan tegang memenuhi diri Kise. Bingung. Semua terlalu cepat hingga mengambil napas pun rasanya tak bisa. Hanya membiarkan tubuh itu gemetar dan lidahnya berayun mengikuti permainan yang disuguhkan Aomine padanya.

Katakanlah: _apakah ia bermimpi?_

Apakah ini sebuah angan belaka yang berbalut fakta? Atau realita yang terwujud setelah lama ia menyimpannya dalam asa?

(Ia tidak tahu.)

Entah nanti—atau mungkin selamanya—barangkali itu akan menjadi pertanyaan yang tak akan terjawab bagi seorang Ryota Kise, seperti semua pertanyaan mengenai cinta yang berasal dari muda-mudi imbisil yang berserah pada gairah riil. Dibiarkannya tubuh itu meraup kemeja Aomine, menggenggam katun tipis dalam kepalan tangan berkeringat; seolah apabila Kise menggapai-gapai momen ini, segala keajaibannya tidak akan hilang.

Saat kristal air mata itu jatuh menuruni pipinya, ada satu perasaan yang berkata: _"Aah… Ini memang yang tepat." _Karena saat bulirnya yang bening itu mengalir, ada persetujuan tak terkatakan di balik ciuman panas tiada akhir.

Ia tahu—

(—bahwa ini hanya sesuatu yang temporer. Di balik mata nilakandi yang menatapnya ganas, di situlah di mana ia mengerti mengenai cinta tak berbalas.)

Tatkala ciuman berakhir, Kise diam (begitu juga Aomine). Kise tahu bahwa Aomine menunggunya mencairkan suasana yang kini berganti menjadi tak nyaman, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus keluar dari mulut sebab jauh di dalam sana, sebuah tanda bahaya sudah dinyalakan; apabila ia mengatakan apa isi hatinya, tentulah Aomine akan menjauh darinya.

Keraguan muncul di hati Kise.

(Hatinya begitu rapuh, bukan begitu?)

"Aominecchi… Aku…"

Sesungguhnya dalam setiap detik yang ia perjuangkan untuk mengucap setiap kata, bersamaan dengan itu juga ada kesedihan yang membebani tiap morfem yang diujar. Bahkan sebelum Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, segenap frasa maupun klausa yang telah disusunnya hati-hati telah pergi; lenyap dalam isak tangisnya yang tersedu-sedu.

_(Aominecchi… aku… suka kamu.)_

(Dan ini tak akan pernah ia katakan.)

Ada lebih dari lima menit ia menangis. Sangat lama—ada faktor X berupa sifat cengeng dan faktor Y berupa harap yang penuh kesia-siaan bermain di sini. Ia mengira tangis ini tak akan rampung, selesai pun hanya karena ingus tak lagi keluar dari hidung.

Tapi tidak. Tangisnya disela dengan kata, "Kau itu cowok, Kise," yang diikuti dengan satu sentuhan lembut di pundak. Ia kira dirinya bisa bertahan, bisa menahan agar tangis tak lagi-lagi keluar. Namun, toh, yang dilakukannya hanya merenggut kemeja Aomine yang basah oleh keringat. Di sana, dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara rendah Aomine berbisik.

"…Jangan menangis."

Dan seperti semua tangis yang diperintahkan untuk berhenti, Kise mendapati dirinya kembali terisak.

(Di sini dia mengerti, betapa tidak adilnya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan: di mana hanya ada satu pihak yang memberi cinta dan pihak lain menerimanya tanpa berpikir untuk membalas.)

**ii.**

Yang ia harapkan dalam tidurnya malam itu hanyalah ketenangan. Kedamaian. Biarkan benaknya yang berpikir liar sedangkan sekelilingnya setenang predator yang mengendap-endap saat mengincar mangsa. Seisi dunia boleh berbicara, namun dalam teritori pribadi seorang Kise Ryota, tak boleh ada suara.

Itu, yang ia inginkan.

Tetapi saat ia nyaris terlelap dan tidur dalam alam mimpi, getar pelan dari ponselnya mengejutkan pemuda ini. Kise terperanjat dan segera membuka ponsel tersebut untuk membaca _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk.

Oh. Betapa dunia ini senang sekali mempermainkannya. Di saat ia merindukan tenang, isi pesan itu mengolok-olok, menerkamnya seolah ia ini kapal bertemu badai menerjang. Begitu singkat dan tanpa kias, dalam satu baris layar ia membaca:

_**Lain kali kita harus **_**one-on-one**_** lagi. Tapi kau pasti tetap kalah! Hahaha!**_

—Dari seorang Daiki Aomine. Yang sore tadi mengobrak-abrik hati milik Kise, dan kini melakukannya kembali.

**iii.**

Belum ada waktu satu minggu, namun lebih dari tiga kali dua pasang bibir itu berpadu. Kise kehilangan hitungan, Aomine menciumnya kapan saja dan di mana saja selama tak ada mata lain yang mengawasi mereka. Tak ada yang bagus dari seorang Daiki Aomine selain keahliannya dalam bermain basket. Sebagai seorang manusia, ia tidak sempurna.

Namun… Kise juga manusia. Ia menyukai Daiki Aomine—segalanya—kendati mengetahui banyak kejelekan dalam diri sang pemuda Virgo, perasaan kagum yang bercampur kerinduan dalam dirinya tetap meluap-luap. Karena dia manusia yang tidak sempurna, maka dalam ketidaksempurnaan Aomine itulah ia menemukan sosok sempurna untuk diberi afeksi dengan cintanya. Tidak peduli seberapa berengseknya pemuda itu telah berlaku padanya, tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia telah dikhianati dengan perhatian palsu, tidak peduli seberapa banyak Aomine menyuratkan dengan jelas perasaannya pada Kuroko…

…Kise tidak peduli.

Segala Aomine adalah semua yang ia suka. Baik itu yang berengsek maupun yang dengan butanya senantiasa mendukung Kuroko, Kise suka. Mereka bilang cinta itu buta, maka biarkanlah ia mengalami ablepsia. Mereka bilang cinta akan mengeluarkan yang terbaik dan terburuk dari seseorang, maka biarkanlah ia mencintai Aomine dengan cara terbaik dan terburuk yang ia bisa. Hanya itu yang sanggup dilakukannya. Hanya itu, _tahu._

("Hei, kau melihat ke mana? Sekarang aku sedang menciummu, _baka_. Lihat ke sini!")

Dan, ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa cinta sejati itu tidak ada.

Maka, biarkanlah dia menikmati segala momen ini, walau mengetahui bahwa segala afeksi yang diberi bukanlah hal abadi.

**iv.**

Benar saja. Setelah ia kehilangan hitungan, lambat laun ia pula kehilangan waktu. Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang ia pergunakan dalam satu hari hanya untuk bermain mata dengan Aomine? Satu jam? Kalikan itu dengan tujuh, lalu lima puluh dua. Kau akan dapatkan angka tiga ratus enam puluh empat dalam satu tahun penuh kekalahan pada godaan.

Namun dalam setiap jam, menit, bahkan detik yang ia lalui… tak sekalipun rasa bersalah ada dalam hati sang pemuda pirang.

(Dan lagi-lagi desah itu terdengar. Pelan menembus kelamnya malam di balik gedung beton beralaskan lantai kayu; kaki Kise berulang kali terpeleset keringatnya sendiri, hanya karena Aomine yang bertindak melalui naluri.

"…Jangan." Ia berbisik, mencoba menyelamatkan kancing paling atas miliknya yang seringkali mendapat tanya dari orang-orang di rumah.)

_("Diam kau.")_

(Ingin ia menolak, namun ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Mengenal betapa ia lama memimpikan hal ini di musim panas. Tangannya menyentuh titik selatan, menegang, menghangat—lepas. Mau ia melepaskan mimpi yang tengah menjadi realita?)

—_Tidak._

_("Pelan-pelan saja, ya, _Aominecchi._")_

**v.**

Lagi-lagi sore. Sampai-sampai Kise sendiri merasa heran antara korelasi antara ia, Aomine, dan langit senja di luar sana. Segala sesuatu yang melibatkan Ryota Kise dan Aomine Daiki selalu dilatarbelakangi langit sore—entah itu genggam tangan, pelukan, ciuman, bahkan cumbuan. Saat nila di luar sana seolah memberikan panggung bagi dua bibir yang saling membelai lembut, entah mengapa hari ini hatinya kalut.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini.

Ia melihat dirinya dengan wawas diri; Ryota Kise bukanlah perempuan walau banyak perempuan iri terhadap kulitnya yang mulus, sehingga belum tentu instingnya benar. Namun ia tak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan tak nyaman dalam hatinya. Kini, ia merasa seperti hyena yang tengah asyik memakan daging antelope, tetapi penuh kekhawatiran akan kedatangan para singa.

Was-was.

Ragu.

(Lidah Aomine masih berada dalam mulutnya. Berputar, membuatnya gila—lalu mati rasa.)

_(Bisa, ia berpikir rasional dalam kondisinya sekarang?)_

.

.

Lalu, saat ia mendengar suara pintu besi bergeser, sejurus itulah ia panik.

Aomine juga.

.

(**Terutama** Aomine.)

**vi.**

"… Aomine… _-kun_?" Suara itu bertanya dalam monotonnya yang biasa. Tetapi Kise bisa merasakan ada keganjilan di sana, seolah sesuatu yang seharusnya ada menjadi nihil.

Pemuda ini kehilangan kata. Kehilangan segala gairah yang ia miliki sepersekian detik lalu, bagai lilin kecil padam dihembus angin. Tangannya masih di atas kemeja Aomine, bibirnya merah karena terlalu banyak dikecup, peluhnya menetes karena tingkah Aomine yang begitu kasar membuatnya merasakan olahraga kedua.

Namun dia tak bergerak. Bergeming. Seolah-olah ada batu menindih tubuh Daiki Aomine yang separuh telanjang.

"T-Tetsu…."

(Kise benci ini. Dia benci mendengar nada suara Aomine yang begitu lemah, seolah dia ini kriminal yang tengah meminta belas kasihan. _Aominecchi tidak salah!_ Kise berteriak dalam pikir.)

"Ah…," jeda, "Maaf mengganggumu, Aomine-_kun_,"—Kuro menatap Kise… _atau_ tepatnya, ujung sepatu Kise—"Kise-_kun._ Aku hanya ingin mengambil dompetku yang ketinggalan. Tapi sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat. Maaf, akan pergi sekarang…"

Wajah Kuroko begitu muram kala itu. Pada kulitnya yang pucat, semburat merah di ujung telinga Kuroko begitu terlihat. Sungguh miris, namun baik Aomine maupun Kise bergeming kala Kuroko berjalan pelan keluar dari aula, kemudian menutup pintu besi dengan kekasaran tak terduga.

Hening.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari, mata nilakandi berganti tatap dengan mata emas. Tak ada kalimat tertera, hanya kepanikan melanda. Dan di tengah kepanikan itu, Kise menemukan dirinya menggenggam kerah baju Aomine makin erat, katanya:

"Jangan pergi, _Aominnecchi._"

_Kau milikku, bukan?_

Namun Aomine segera menyentakkan genggaman Kise dengan kasar. Amarah yang biasanya ia pandang sebagai sesuatu yang seksi dari Daiki Aomine, kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

"Jangan bercanda," desis Aomine penuh rasa jijik—entah pada dirinya atau pada Kise. Ia pun membetulkan pakaiannya, mengancingkan baju dan melemparkan jaket Kise yang tadi menjadi alas bercumbu mereka pada Kise. "…Aku pergi dulu."

Dalam sekejap, objek afeksinya bak pergi bersama angin. Tinggal dia di sana, sendiri, tanpa ditemani apa dan siapapun bahkan tidak oleh suara bola memantul di atas lantai kayu.

Kemudian, seolah Dewa tengah berbaik hati pada sang pemuda, Kise pun kini ditemani oleh air mata kesedihan.

Kekecewaan.

Semua ini dilatarbelakangi oleh langit nila yang bercampur gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

Siapakah yang harus ia benci? Ini semua salah siapa?

.

.

.

Sungguh, Kise tidak tahu.

**-bersambung-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** Penjelasan _update_ lama? Sederhana: _RL sucks._ Dan saya baru mengetahui betapa menyebalkannya kerja kelompok setelah menjadi mahasiswa. _Yeah_, bayangkan saja—rata-rata 6 jam di kampus saya habiskan hanya untuk itu. Di satu titik, ada masanya saya ingin melemparkan meja untuk melampiaskan amarah, tapi pada siapa? Masa' iya ke rumput yang bergoyang? LOL. Intinya… saya mohon maaf karena _update_ ngaret. Maaf sekali T_T Sungguh, saya tidak bermaksud ngaret. Tapi… jujur, ini saja ditulis karena saya sedang dalam proses rehabilitasi. Membiasakan tangan kanan saya yang baru saja terkena musibah (atau kecelakaan) agar bisa bergerak seperti sedia kala. Jadi, mohon maklumi apabila _chapter_ kali ini kurang memuaskan dan diksi saya berubah, yah… diketiknya dalam keadaan saya menahan sakit walau sudah diberi _painkiller_ sih :') Maaf ya. Aduh, saya memang _author_ abal sepertinya… Tapi kalian, para _reader_, tetap setia membaca. Aih, saya terharu…

Terakhir… _review _ dan doa saja, deh. Saya ingin cepat sembuh soalnya. Haha. #yalalu

**092113—rdb**


End file.
